Aka Manah monster line
The Aka Manah and Druj are species of monsters randomly battled in Golden Sun: The Lost Age. These monsters, resembling lanky humanoid demons wielding scythe-like weapons, are palette-swapped variants of each other that have differing levels of power and defense and are fought in different locations in the game. This monster line is notable because both of its variants can randomly drop a rare piece of equipment that cannot be found anywhere else. Aka Manah An Aka Manah is a variant with blue skin, purple legs, dark blue wings, and red shoulder pads. Statistically, this monster has 479 HP, 70 PP, 405 Attack, 129 Defense, 187 Agility, and 32 Luck. In terms of resistance, it has a Mercury Resistance rating of 127, Venus and Jupiter Resistance ratings of 100 each, and a Mars Resistance rating of 72, and in regards to its abilities it uses its available Mercury-based attacks with a Mercury power rating of 100. The Aka Manah uses the following battle commands: * Attack: Used 2 out of 8 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack. * Human Hunt: Used 2 out of 8 times, this Monster Skill has the monster leaping forward to strike a single target Adept with a wide glowing red swath and either inflict a single point of damage to that Adept or instantly and automatically down that Adept. One aspect that can make the Aka Manah surprisingly dangerous as a randomly battled monster. * Curse: Used 2 out of 8 times, this is a Psynergy spell that briefly generates a candle icon at the target Adept's position, and the target has a chance to get inflicted with a 7-turn Death Curse status ailment. This ability consumes 6 of the monster's PP. Hardly dangerous at all to the party considering how few turns random battles usually last. * Freeze Prism: Used 1 out of 8 times, this is a Psynergy spell that summons a massive storm of huge chunks of ice that shatters into the opposition, dealing a Mercury-based attack with a power rating of 190 and a range of 5. This ability consumes 31 of its user's PP. This is certainly effective at lowering the HP meters of multiple Adepts. * Demon Eye: Used 1 out of 8 times, this Monster Skill briefly generates from the monster large glowing "X"-shapes at its position, and each of the Adepts in your current battling party has a chance to get inflicted with the Haunt status ailment. Haunt, as always, is more of an annoyance than a threatening status ailment such as Poison. Felling an Aka Manah yields 546 Experience Points and 318 Coins, and there is a 1/128 chance that the monster will randomly drop a Gloria Helm. If it is felled by the attack effect of an offensive Mars Djinni, its rewards increase to 709 EXP and 413 Coins, and the chance to drop its item becomes 1/32. The Aka Manah appears the most throughout the later portions of Mars Lighthouse, around the four "elemental sub-towers". Among the enemies fought randomly throughout Mars Lighthouse, the Aka Manah is the strongest, having over 100 more HP and 20 more Agility than even the Minos Knight enemies, so they might be rather dangerous to under-leveled parties. Its PP meter is sized to accommodate 2 usages of Freeze Prism and 1 usage of Curse at maximum, but it is entirely possible for it to use Freeze Prism less times to use Curse more times. It is well worth fighting Aka Manah monsters repeatedly, using offensive Mars Djinn each time to deal the finishing blow upon each one, because of the chance for them to drop Gloria Helms, which are considered some of the best headwear in the series. Druj A Druj is a variant with yellow skin, violet legs, dark red wings, and purple shoulder pads. Statistically, this monster has 672 HP, 66 PP (notice this is slightly less than its less powerful counterpart), 549 Attack, 197 Defense, 205 Agility, and 33 Luck. In terms of resistance, it has a Mercury Resistance rating of 127, Venus and Jupiter Resistance ratings of 100 each, and a Mars Resistance rating of 72, and in regards to its abilities it uses its available Mercury-based attacks with a Mercury power rating of 100. The Druj uses the following battle commands: * Human Hunt: Used 2 out of 8 times, this Monster Skill has the monster leaping forward to strike a single target Adept with a wide glowing red swath and either inflict a single point of damage to that Adept or instantly and automatically down that Adept. The main "deadly" aspect of a Druj. * Megacool: Used 2 out of 8 times, this is a Psynergy spell that summons large rows of ice spiking out from the ground at the opposition, dealing a Mercury-based attack with a power rating of 180 and a range of 7. This ability consumes 33 of its user's PP. While slightly less powerful than an Aka Manah's Freeze Prism, this effect's range guarantees the full party will be damaged instead of just three party members, as was often the case beforehand. Its PP meter allows it to use Megacool exactly twice in a battle, unless it is able to restore its PP meter using Psy Drain. * Demon Eye: Used 2 out of 8 times, this Monster Skill briefly generates from the monster large glowing "X"-shapes at its position, and each of the Adepts in your current battling party has a chance to get inflicted with the Haunt status ailment. Haunt, as always, is more of an annoyance than a threatening status ailment such as Poison. * Attack: Used 1 out of 8 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack. * Psy Drain: Used 1 out of 8 times, this is a Psynergy spell that siphons some PP out of the targeted Adept into the monster via glowing energy orbs. Psy Drain itself costs 0 of its user's PP. This is generally meant to wear down your party in the long run while exploring the dungeon, but with the massive PP meters of your party at that endgame point of the game, it might be a moot effect. Felling a Druj yields 627 Experience Points and 348 Coins, and there is a 1/128 chance that the monster will randomly drop a Berserker Band. If it is felled by the attack effect of an offensive Mars Djinni, its rewards increase to 815 EXP and 452 Coins, and the chance to drop its item becomes 1/32. The Druj appears throughout the linear hallways of the later "hidden" portion of the optional Islet Cave. Among the enemies fought randomly throughout Islet Cave's deeper portion, the Druj is around as respectably strong as the Cruel Dragon, but both of them are quite "average" in threat level compared to the wildly powerful and rewarding Wonder Birds. However, if not fighting to get items, Druj should probably take a higher priority than the Cruel Dragons due to their dangerous Human Hunt ability and its instant kill chance. The Berserker Bands the Druj may drop are good pieces of equipment to collect, particularly if one of your "mage-style" Adepts is used for physical attack. Category:Monsters with healing abilities Aeshma Like with all other monster lines introduced in The Lost Age that seem to have only two variants, a third palette-swapped variant to this line exists in the code of the game cart and was even given its own name, but has none of its statistics and abilities coded beyond weak placeholder abilities. Had it been used it would have appeared as a variant with yellow-green skin, turquoise legs, dark green wings, and blue shoulder pads named Aeshma. Category:Unused monsters Cultural references Aka Manah Akem Manah (Akәm Manah) is the Avestan language name of Zoroastrianism's demon of the "evil mind" or "evil purpose" or "evil thinking" or "evil intention". Manah denotes a state of mind, and akem manah may thus be more accurately described as the state of mind (or being) that prevents an individual from accomplishing his (moral) duties. The hypostasis of this malign influence is the demon Akem Manah, who appears in later texts as Middle Persian Akoman and New Persian Akvan. Druj Druj is the Avestan language term that essentially represents "lies", as opposed to its opposite, Asha (aša) or arta, which represents confession. Druj and Asha/Arta are within the moral sphere that has been called "the decisive confessional concept of Zoroastrianism." Aeshma Aeshma (Aēšma) is the Younger Avestan name of Zoroastrianism's demon of "wrath." As a hypostatic entity, Aeshma is variously interpreted as "wrath," "rage," and "fury." His standard epithet is "of the bloody mace." Category:Monster lines Category:Monsters exclusive to Golden Sun: The Lost Age Category:Monsters with high Mercury resistance Category:Monsters with low Mars resistance Category:Psynergy-capable monsters Category:Monsters that drop unique items